Page of Death
I'm gonna need... 10 bitches 1. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 1. Ok. 5 has a choice to either make out with 1,7 or 10. Who do they choose?! 2. asd adflkjhdflkasjdfhl vsd khs s;hl gs;nsfd ; tsmasdh fd o w hkafsdlafwe l w!!! Got pissed at my sister so there is no question 2. 3. 7 is the ruler of a kingdom and 3 is their loyal servant, 6 lives in a small village in 7's kingdom, 1 is a ruler of another kingdom, and 9 is a random person in yet another kingdom. All of 6's family dies off in a hunger famine and goes to ask 7 for money and food, but 7 being the sick bastard they are only sends them away. 7 falls in love with 1, but 1 doesn't like 7 and instead likes 9. So 7 sends 3 out to kill 9 but its sad becase 9 loves 3 and launch a war on the kingdom that 9 lived in. 6 gets mad and joins yet ANOTHER kingdom's army and becomes the leader of an army and marches into war along with 1 to defeat and overthrow 7. 1 dies though. 3 doesn't want 7 to die so they switch places and look like each other so that 6 will capture 3 instead of 7. 3 is put in jail until he / she gets hanged while 7 tragically watches. What does 6 and 7 have to say about this? 4. SWEET. Now who was the FIRST to realize that this is the main plot of The Story of Evil? 5. OH GOD! YOUR YOUNGEST OC JUST GOT RAPED BY THE RAPIST RAM! WHAT DOES THE OLDEST DO? 6. YEA! 7 just got killed and is now dead for the rest of the quiz. 7. But guess what they were just resurected by 10 and is now their bitch. 8. I NOW PROCLAIM 2 TO BE GAY 9. And 9 is now a vampire. 10. Ok so 10 is wandering around walmart and sees A GAMEBOY ADVANCE and wants 7 to get it. 7 gets the GAMEBOY ADVANCE and gives it to 10, who is now happy. In fact 10 is so happy that they decided to go out with 9, but ... 2 like 9. So 2 decided to kill 9 and leaves 10 to be sad. 3 has no idea what the hell is going on and then suddenly 5 jumps up behind them and screams "GIMME YOUR PICKLES!!". So why is 1 standing around with 4 making fun of everyone? 11. GENDER BENDER! I declare 4 have their gender switched. 12. 6 got cloned, and the clone is EVIL! The clone of 6 decides to kill 1, 3, 5, 7, and 9. And is taking 4 and 8 captive. What do 2 and 10 do to stop this? 13. 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5 are going on AN ADVENTURE! They all get captured and are sent to the place in Widespread Knowledge. Who "goes missing" first? What about last? 14. 9 is just about to eat a sandwich as 4 calls them over because they are scared of a ghost. BUT THE GHOST IS THE GHOST WHO DRINKS PEOPLE'S BEER! *GASP* And 4 and 9 just so happen to love beer and each have a bottle in their hands. What goes on? 15. JESUS CHRIST 2'S A LION! GET IN THE 4! 16. AT FIRST 7 WAS LIKE..... BUT THEN 7 LOL'D 17, 1 is not your personal army 8. 18. I now give 4 this shovel, they must kill someone with it. Who dies and why? 19. I'm skipping this question because it sucks. 20. 6 is skipping to work making everything better when 5 and 1 run by and they are both on fire. 6 has the option to either put them out with pickle juice or let them be. What does 10 do? That's right I said 10, not 6.